The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
Example gaming platforms, may be the Sony Playstation®, Sony Playstation2® (PS2), and Sony Playstation3® (PS3), each of which is sold in the form of a console. As is well known, the console is designed to connect to a monitor (usually a television) and enable user interaction through handheld controllers. The console is designed with specialized processing hardware, including a CPU, a graphics synthesizer for processing intensive graphics operations, a vector unit for performing geometry transformations, and other glue hardware, firmware, and software. The console is further designed with an optical disc tray for receiving game compact discs for local play through the console. Online gaming is also possible, where a user can interactively play against or with other users over the Internet. As game complexity continues to intrigue players, game and hardware manufacturers have continued to innovate to enable additional interactivity and computer programs.
A growing trend in the computer gaming industry is to develop games that increase the interaction between user and the gaming system. The gaming system includes a console, a wireless controller and a camera. The wireless controller enables a user to accomplish a richer interactive gaming experience by allowing position and movement tracking of the controller by the gaming system that relates to the player's movements and use these movements as inputs for the game. The controller has undergone tremendous improvements since its introduction and such improvements have enhanced and enriched the user's gaming experience. For certain games, however, the controller can still benefit from additional improvements.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.